lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Sega Genesis bootleg cartridges
The console needs no introduction here. It's one of the most important consoles in gaming history, & started the revolution of console wars. This article however, contains bootleg cartridges for games. These are pirated games for the console. A pirated cartridge is a bootleg cartridge containing a game that was stolen from another company, mainly sold in places where there's no official way to play that certain console. 'NOTE: This list is incomplete. Games with bootleg scans 688 Attack Sub A Dinosaur's Tale Action 52 Adventures of Batman & Robin Alien 3 Alien Soldier Alien Storm Alisia Dragoon Altered Beast Animaniacs Another World Arch Rivals Ariel the Little Mermaid Arnold Palmer Tournament Golf Arrow Flash Art of Fighting Asterix And the Power of the Gods Ayrton Senna's Super Monaco GP 2 Barkley Shut Up And Jam 2 Batman Batman Forever Batman Returns Battle Squadron Battletech: A Game of Armored Combat Battletoads/Double Dragon: the Ultimate Team Beast Wrestler Beauty And the Beast: Roar of the Beast Beavis And Butt-Head Berenstain Bears' Camping Adventure Bimini Run Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Blaster Master 2 Body Count Bonkers Boogerman: A Pick And Flick Adventure Bram Stoker's Dracula Bubsy In Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind Bugs Bunny In Double Trouble Burning Force California Games Captain America And the Avengers Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse Castlevania: Bloodlines Championship Bowling Championship Pro-Am Chase H.Q. 2 Cheese Cat-Astrophe Starring Speedy Gonzales Chou Kyuukai Miracle Nine Clayfighter Columns Columns 3: Revenge of Columns Comix Zone Contra: Hard Corps Cool Spot Crayon Shin-Chan: Arashi o Yobu Enji Cross Fire Cutthroat Island Dahna Megami Tanjou Darius 2 Davis Cup Tennis Decap Attack Demolition Man Desert Demolition Starring Road Runner And Wile E. Coyote Desert Strike: Return of the Gulf Dick Tracy Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby!" College Hoops Dinosaurs For Hire Disney's Aladdin DJ Boy Doom Troopers Double Dragon 2: the Revenge Double Dragon 3: the Rosetta Stone Double Dragon 5: the Shadow Falls Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden Dragon's Fury Duke Nukem 3D Dynamite Duke Earnest Evans Earthworm Jim Earthworm Jim 2 Ecco the Dolphin Ecco: the Tides of Time El Viento ESWAT: City Under Siege Exo Squad F1 F1: World Championship Edtition Fantasia Fatal Fury Fatal Fury 2 Fever Pitch Soccer Fido Dido FIFA International Soccer FIFA Soccer 95 FIFA Soccer 96 FIFA 97: Gold Edition FIFA: World to Road Cup 98 Fighting Masters Final Zone Fire Shark Flintstones Forgotten Worlds From TV Animation Slam Dunk: Kyougou Makkou Taiketsu! G-LOC: Air Battle Garfield: Caught In the Act Gargoyles Garry Kitchen's Super Battletank: War In the Gulf Golden Axe Golden Axe 2 Golden Axe 3 Goofy's Hysterical History Tour Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie Greatest Heavyweights Greendog: the Beach Surfer Dude! Growl Gunstar Heroes Gynoug Heavy Nova High Seas Havoc Home Alone 2: Lost In New York Hurricanes Incredible Hulk Insector X Instruments of Chaos Starring Indiana Jones International Super Soccer Deluxe Izzy's Quest For the Olympic Rings James "Buster" Douglas Knockout Boxing James Bond 007: the Duel James Pond 2: Codename Robocod James Pond : Operation Starfish Jordan Vs Bird Judge Dredd Jungle Book Jungle Strike Jurassic Park Jurassic Park Rampage Edition Justice League Task Force Kid Chameleon Krusty's Fun House Lakers Versus Celtics And the NBA Playoffs Lion King Lost World: Jurassic Park M.U.S.H.A Magical Taruuuto-Kun Mamono Hunter Youko: Dai 7 No Keishou Mario Andretti Racing Mario Lenimux Hockey Mega Bomberman Mega Man: the Wily Wars Mega Turrican Mercs Micheal Jackson's Moonwalker Mick & Mack As the Global Gladiators Mickey Mania Micro Machines 2 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: the Movie Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat 2 Mortal Kombat 3 Mr. Nutz Mystical Fighter NBA Hang Time NBA Jam NBA Jam: Tournament Edition NBA Live 96 NBA Live 97 Nekkestu Koukou Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen MD Newman-Haas Indycar Featuring Nigel Mansell NHL 97 NHL Hockey Nigel Mansell's World Championship Racing Normy's Beach Babe-O-Rama Olympic Gold Olympic Summer Games OutRun OutRun 2019 OutRunners Pac-Man 2: the New Adventures Pagemaster Pele 2 Pete Sampras Tennis Phantasy Star 2 Pinocchio Pirates of Dark Water Pit-Fighter Pitfall: the Mayan Adventure Pocahontas Predator 2 Prince of Persia Pulseman Quackshot Radical Rex Raiden Trad Rainbow Island Extra Ranger-X Red Zone Ren & Stimpy: Stimpy's Invention Revenge of Shinobi Revolution X Road Rash 2 Road Rash 3: Tour De Force Robocop 3 Robocop Versus the Terminator Rock n' Roll Racing Rocket Knight Adventures Rolling Thunder 3 Rolo To the Rescue Category:Lost Video Games Category:Bootleg Category:Existence Unconfirmed Category:Unknown Category:Probably Fake Media Category:1990s Category:Unlicensed Video Games